prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Do Not Disturb
Do Not Disturb is the fifteenth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 9th, 2016. Synopsis The episode opens with Aria entering her living room and receiving a text from Spencer asking what Byron said. She texts back that she just got there and turns the lights on, shocked to see that her father was sitting in the dark. Byron tells Aria that he has something to tell her, so she sits down. He says that he knows that she's been putting things together, enough to know that he's been hiding something from her. He confesses that he's been seeing someone and Aria sees her mom walk into the room. She asks how long her mom has known about this and Ella replies "Since he asked me" and Aria notices an engagement ring on her mom's finger. She then gets a text from Hanna asking what Byron said, but ignores it and congratulates her parents. Ella says that she's glad they told her; now they don't have to sneak around and Aria realizes that that's why she saw him at The Radley. He asks "You saw me?" and she said that she thought it was for another reason. Ella says that with her being back in town, they needed to find a place to talk about when to tell her and Mike then asks Byron if they should try calling him again. He says that they should give him a chance to call them first and Ella says that it seems like he's never in his dorm room. She asks Aria if she's okay with this and she says that she is and gives her mom a hug, but looks over at her father who is near the fireplace. The scene cuts to Jordan who is trying to neaten up the loft and Hanna says that he's making a lot of noise and none of it sounds like an omelette. Jordan tells her that the car will be there in five minutes and they overslept. Hanna says that maybe they should've went to bed earlier and Jordan playfully asks "What fun is a sleepover if we actually sleep?" then says that they can stop for coffee. Hanna gets a text saying "I get that drive or you get a broken heart. Clock is ticking..." and she tells Jordan that she needs to make some calls so she may need to go up later. He tells her that he misses her and she says she needs to be near a landline because she has a lot of things she needs to confirm. Hanna apologizes for changing everything last minute, but Jordan says that he'll see her later. She gives him his tie and they share a kiss before Emily walks in on them. She apologizes for being early and says that her mom was driving her nuts. The scene cuts to Spencer and Caleb in bed drinking coffee. Spencer tells him to be careful because she could get used to this and he says that he wanted to make sure she was fully awake because he thinks they should go to the police with the new texts. Spencer says that they don't know if this is an A and that this person could be anybody: anywhere and hiding in plain sight. Caleb asks if Spencer really thinks it's Sara behind the evil emojis, causing Spencer to say she's not sure because she can't really type that well but adds that a picture might be easier to send. Spencer says that she's starving and asks if they have anything; Caleb offers her a refill, then asks "What about Ezra?" and wonders if anyone has heard from him. Spencer guesses that he left town to avoid telling them what he knows, causing Caleb to say that maybe they could go to Toby. Spencer is against it saying that he's happy and moved on and that they shouldn't go to him unless they have concrete proof. A calendar alert goes off on her and Spencer lists all of the things she has to get done as Caleb walks up behind her and says that he's been pretty distracted too, as he brushes her hair away from her neck. She admits to being slightly distracted, and he begins kissing her shoulder. He asks if this is distracting her and she says that it isn't and that she could probably send out a few emails if he wanted to continue. He then starts kissing her neck, causing her to say "That's slightly more distracting" and they share a kiss. The scene cuts to Hanna asking Emily what she told Pam, causing Emily to ask Hanna if she knows that she can never call her mom that to her face; she then tells Hanna that she told her mom that they were still narrowing down bridesmaids' dresses, even though Hanna hasn't asked them yet, then asks if she will. Hanna tells Emily that she has a lot more to worry about than that and asks if Emily needs her to drive her. Emily says that they have a service, they just want to make sure that there's someone who will help her get settled into bed after. Hanna offers to mash up Emily's jello the way she likes it, but notices that Emily is nervous. Emily says that she's weirded out by the text; Hanna asks if she means the one from Aria, but says that if Byron and Ella get remarried then Aria won't have to testify against him if he is guilty. Emily asks if she missed the memo where they call people's parents by their first name, then says that she means the text from Alison and asks if Hanna got one. She tells Hanna that Alison is back and reached out to her alone, figuring that Emily would come and hear her out. Emily then rambles on about how she's not going to do it; she can't. She lied to her mom and she got a shot that makes her feel like she's had three macchiatos. Hanna asks if she's going to breathe or just keep talking until she passes out. Emily blames the hormones and asks if she can keep them in check because her boss is calling. Her boss needs gum because she likes to chew when she's stressed and Hanna tells her to ask her manicurist to look in the drawer before asking if she needs anything else. She needs Hanna to call to get the models switched out to a group that is more chic. The scene cuts to Aria calling Ezra and finding out that his voicemail is full. Ella walks in and says that they sprung some big news and got the feeling that Aria wasn't as happy as they were. Aria says that she didn't see this coming, but Ella sees through it and says that she knows her surprised face which is very different from her concerned face: if she's concerned about something, she wishes Aria would tell her. Aria says that with the sneaking around, she thought all kinds of things since Charlotte was killed; she mentions that she didn't see either of her parents at the hearing. Ella tells her that neither of them would have supported Charlotte being released and didn't want their opinion to affect Aria's. She needed to tell the truth. Aria asks about later that night and Ella says that she took advantage of the fact that Aria was with her friends and Byron was at her apartment. Aria asks if she was with Byron the entire night and Ella says that she's not the kind of mom who wants to share those details but that she checked in with Aria the next day; Ella asks what Aria is asking her, but Aria tells her to forget it and realizes that this is a good thing. We then see Ashley walking into the kitchen where she sees Hanna. Ashley is surprised that Hanna came by, but Hanna wants to know if her mom will tell her the truth if she asks her something. Ashley tells her that she's running late and Hanna asks why she did it. Ashley pretends like she doesn't know what Hanna is talking about, but the latter doesn't believe the fact that the tape went missing the same day she told her mom about it could be a coincidence. After some berating on Hanna's part, Ashley tells her to just be grateful that her mistake has been erased and to focus on wedding cakes. Hanna says she won't bring it up again, then leaves. Ashley looks around before leaving as well; we then see Hanna walk back into the kitchen and Aria helps her look for the drive. Hanna then asks if she seriously let Sara Harvey trick them into making a mess of every room in her mom's house. Aria says that Sara thinks that they have the drive, so they should give it to her. The scene cuts to Elliot showing up at Emily's room, where Emily asks if Alison sent him. He says that she hasn't returned her calls and Emily says that it was intentional and she can't see her now. Elliot says that Alison wants to apologize and that she shouldn't be alone right now; just as he's about to walk out, he sees a brochure for the fertility clinic and says that this was a bad time to ask a favor of her and that if she needs anything but Emily interrupts and demands he leave. We then see Spencer on the phone with Gil and she doesn't believe that he doesn't have their lunch meeting in his phone. Yvonne shows up and greets Spencer saying that she would have called to tell her she'd be late to the lunch but didn't have her contact information. She asks Spencer if they should sit inside or out for their meeting and Spencer says inside, but she needs to make a phone call first. She immediately calls Caleb and says that Yvonne showed up at her lunch meeting with Gil, but Gil isn't there, so she thinks Spencer invited her. Caleb suggests that Evil Emoji is trying to stir the pot and wonders if she can get out, but she says that maybe Yvonne can help her figure out who schedule their meeting and promises to call later. The scene cuts to Elliot and Alison walking in the hallway of Rosewood High School where they discuss his meeting with Emily. Alison says that she's done enough to force the girls away, she doesn't want to force them to accept her apology too. Elliot asks how long it's been since her father or brother made an effort and Alison admits that her friends are the closest thing she has to family right now; she also says that Elliot has been her rock and she needs to get back to normalcy, or at least try. He grabs her hand and asks if he'll see her later; she thanks him and walks back into the classroom. We then see Sara Harvey dressed in black staring from a distance. We then see Spencer and Yvonne discussing politics and how there is no expectation of privacy: you're always being watched. Spencer asks how she learned to trust the people who worked for her mom's campaign; Yvonne tells her that you can't trust everyone with everything, then guesses that trust is something that's difficult for Spencer given what her and her friends went through. Yvonne says that there's nothing wrong with being an Iron Lady and that they're her favorite kind. She insists on paying for lunch, prompting Spencer to say that she'll get the next one. Yvonne leaves and Spencer notices a phone near Yvonne's seat before taking it and leaving. The scene cuts to Alison grading papers in her classroom when Sara appears near the doorway. Alison asks if she can help her and Sara says that she didn't know Alison worked there and that she was looking for Room 19. Alison gives her directions and continues to grade the paper before seeing that Sara hasn't moved. Sara admits that she knew Alison worked there and doesn't know why she lied. She says that her physical therapist connected her to a teacher and she had to give a talk about living with a disability. She says that she had to be fed when her hands were numb and bandaged and she hated every spoonful from all the nurses' aides. Alison says she doesn't know why she needs to know this and Sara says that she mistreated everyone who tried to help her, but they kept helping so now she has to do this for someone else. She apologizes to Alison for her loss and for lying to the judge about Charlotte. She says that she feels terrible for saying what she did because she was trying to protect herself and that she knows what it feels like to be close with Charlotte: she felt they were like sisters. Alison says that Charlotte used Sara to replace her and Sara replies that she was there for Charlotte when no one else was. Alison says that wasn't her choice, as she didn't reject Charlotte and she spent the last five years trying to make up for lost time and getting to know her. Sara suggests that they put their pieces of Charlotte together so they can try to understand: she wants something good to come from this. She adds that they were all Charlotte had. Alison walks out without another word, only glancing back once, and Sara smirks after she leaves. We then see Hanna in the Hastings barn meeting with Caleb. She sends a text saying that she found the drive and wants to know where to make the drop. Caleb says that this will pass for the real drive and he's glad she came to him, and that she can always come to him. Spencer walks into the room and says that she did something out of practice: Yvonne left her phone and she didn't give it back. Caleb grabs her hands and says that it's a good thing because they can use it to find out who's sending the texts. Hanna sees this gesture and looks upset, then leaves to answer a call from her boss. The scene cuts to Emily leaving for an appointment and she sees Alison, who tells her that she knows she doesn't want to see her and she was just leaving. Emily sees that something is wrong, so she invites her in. Alison tells her that Sara came to see her and suggests that the two were closer than they thought: Sara might have actually cared about her. Emily asks why she would believe anything Sara says, but Alison asks if she could stay for a while because she needs someone to talk to. Emily says that she has somewhere to be; Alison looks at her and Emily figures that Elliot told her, so she says that it's her eggs and she wants to do it but asks that she not tell Pam. Alison tells her that she had no idea and asks if Emily is going alone. The scene cuts to Aria on the phone with Hanna saying that she booked online because she didn't want Ashley asking questions. She sees the "Do Not Disturb" sign on Sara's door and hears the Jeopardy theme song playing; she thinks that Sara is inside and tells Hanna she'll call her later, before walking into her hotel room. We then see Spencer back at the restaurant where she saw Yvonne and told the hostess that she found a phone outside and was wondering if there was a Lost and Found. A voice from behind Spencer says "Thank goodness, I've been looking for that everywhere"; Spencer turns to see Mona smiling at her. As they walk outside, Mona tells Spencer that she'll leave her out of it because she wouldn't want people to think Spencer stole someone's phone. Spencer asks if Mona set this up, thinking it would cause a fight between Yvonne and Spencer over Toby. Mona just says that this isn't explosive candidate cannon fodder, nor is it a race for senior class President then adds "We don't do those kinds of things anymore, do we Spencer?" before walking away. The scene cuts to Hanna in an alley reading a text saying "Leave my present in the alley off of 7th and Cook. Brown trash can". She sends a text to someone saying that Sara should be there soon, then leaves the bag in the garbage can and answers a call from her boss. She leaves the alley, failing to notice a black car parked nearby. We then see Emily signing the paperwork for the surgery and tells Alison that she doesn't have to stand there. Alison says that there is no way she's leaving her there alone and that she'll be right there when she wakes up. The scene cuts to Aria on her phone asking if she could afford the expense of the room when she hears Ashley say "Miss Harvey" and we hear Sara say that she wants privacy. Sara is upset that her room was cleaned, but Ashley informs her that it's policy to have them cleaned. Aria looks out the peephole and sees Ashley offering brunch for two, but Sara doesn't accept. Ashley walks away and Sara looks at the peephole before leaving. We then see Emily waking up in her hospital room and she doesn't see Alison. Emily sees Sara put something into her IV and Sara says that this won't hurt a bit because it will all be over soon, then holds Emily down. Emily screams at her to take it out. Alison walks into the room and hears Emily saying "What did you do to me?" and says she was outside. Emily asks if she walked past anyone and says she knows that she saw Sara, but Alison tries to convince her that it was just the drugs in her system. The scene cuts to Spencer and Aria on her balcony trying to take pictures of Sara's room and Spencer asks if she seriously has a selfie stick. Aria says that they come in handy. They couldn't really see anything, causing Spencer to say that she hasn't broken into anything since her dormroom; Aria suggests that Spencer pick the lock on the balcony. Spencer asks if she's not serious, but Aria says that she has to get the golf club out of Sara's room before she can frame Byron. Spencer gets up on the balcony and Aria asks if she can come over and help her, but Spencer assures her that she can do it. We then see Emily and Alison speaking to a nurse who says that she needs to talk about something that happened during the procedure; she asks if she and Emily could have a minute, but Emily told her she can stay. Emily discovers that the couple who were going to use her eggs backed out; Emily is disappointed, but the nurse says that it's good news because they're pregnant. The nurse says that she can either keep her eggs and have them frozen or they could be destroyed. Emily asks if it's possible for them to be donated elsewhere because she still wants to help a couple start a family; the nurse tells them that she can get some paperwork started. The scene cuts to Hanna showing up at her job and offers to help Claudia find something that is plain red, but discovers that she hired a new assistant and put all of Hanna's things in a box. Hanna sees the way Claudia treats the new assistant and says that she can't talk to people that way. Claudia says that she's stressing her out, causing Hanna to say that she does everything and then some for her but all she does is get torn apart. Claudia says that she'll have to start over at the bottom and demands she apologizes; she might consider having her be a second assistant. Hanna challenges "Is that the best you've got? If you're trying to scare me into staying, you're gonna have to do way better" and Claudia says that a bunch of girls are waiting to take her place and Hanna says "Great, let them. I've been pushed around by a lot worse than you" and walks out. We then see Spencer and Aria in Sara's hotel room and they are surprised to see how neat it is. Aria sees a glove under the bed and they fake leaving; when no one comes out, Spencer sees that there is one glove with a fake hand. They try to find the golf club. We see Caleb looking at his computer trying to trace the phone signal. He notices a encrypted file called Hastings Opposition Research and, upon clicking it, sees that it's password protected. Back in Sara's hotel room, Aria says she'll look in the closet for the golf club and Spencer gets a text asking where she is. Spencer looks in a drawer and sees a bunch of gloves, some with fake hands, as well as a map containing the floor plan of Radley Sanitarium. The scene cuts to Jordan telling Hanna that she stood up for herself, but she's afraid that Claudia will blackball her. He says that he's sure he could make some calls and have her ten interviews by Monday. Hanna says that she doesn't want their wedding announcement to say that she's unemployed; Jordan tells her to stop and that they can go back to their apartment or Rosewood, but she asks if they can just keep driving. Back in Sara's hotel room, Spencer discovers that Sara's current room is where Charlotte stayed when she was a patient at Radley and calls out for Aria. She walks towards the closet and sees a hole in the wall with a ladder under it, but no Aria. The scene cuts to Emily's room where she's lying on the couch; there are several knocks on her door, but when she answers it, there's no one there: just a bag containing a carton of eggs. She opens it and sees "Give me the killer or I'll use your eggs" typed on a piece of paper. She immediately walks back into her apartment and shuts the door. The episode ends with a unknown figure looking at the hard drive on their computer, thinking it will be the footage. Instead, Caleb appears on the screen and says "I don't know who you are or what kind of game you think you're playing, but guess what: if you can change the rules, so can we" and a virus is dectected on their computer. The figure slams their computer screen upon reading that the file directory is corrupted and unreadable. Notes *Byron and Ella got back together and are engaged. *Hanna quits working for Claudia. *The room Sara is staying in is the room Charlotte was in when she was a patient at Radley. *Caleb puts a virus on Alex's computer. Title and Background *It refers to Sara's room situation at The Radley. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *David Coussins as Jordan Hobart *Huw Collins as Elliot Rollins *Kara Royster as Yvonne Phillips *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Amy Yasbeck as Claudia Greco Trivia *The table read for this episode was on July 30th, 2015. *Filming began on August 4th, 2015 and wrapped on August 10th, 2015. *The intro in this episode features Aria doing the 'Shhh'. Featured Music *"Get Up" by Bess Rogers - (Hanna and Aria search through Ashley's house for the back-up drive) *"Carry You" by Phillip LaRue - (As they have lunch, Spencer and Yvonne talk about trusting others and expectations of privacy when being a politicians daughter) *"Oh, These Monsters" by Spelles - (Caleb gives Hanna a fake drive as Spencer arrives to tell them that she kept Yvonne's phone when she left it behind; Hanna talks with Claudia then notices the closeness between Spencer and Caleb) *"Two Shots" by Eric Reitz - (Spencer goes to return Yvonne's phone at the cafe when she runs into Mona) *"Talking Box" by Ryan Tennison - (Hanna arrives late to assist Claudia with preparation only to find out she's hired a new assistant, Greta; Claudia tries scare Hanna into staying, but Hanna refuses to apologize and walks out) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 6x15 Official Promo "Do Not Disturb"|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x15 Canadian M3 Promo "Do Not Disturb"|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x15 Sneak Peek 1 "Do Not Disturb"|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x15 Sneak Peek 2 "Do Not Disturb"|Sneak Peek #2 Gallery Behind the scenes IMG_20150731_113530.jpg IMG_20150807_175643.jpg IMG_20150812_035510.jpg Janel 616.png Promotional 140325_2732-400x599.jpg 140325_2782-400x578.jpg 140325_2473-900x542.jpg 140325_2494-900x600.jpg 140325_2506-900x675.jpg 140325_2515-900x600.jpg 140325_2557-900x675.jpg 140325_2582-900x675.jpg 140325_2608-900x600.jpg 140325_2619-900x600.jpg 140325_2741-900x720.jpg 140325_2785-900x720.jpg 140325_2917-400x599.jpg 140325_2929-400x593.jpg 140325_2946-400x605.jpg 140325_2968-400x626.jpg 140325_2975-400x622.jpg 140325_3003-400x599.jpg Screencaps 6.15-001.jpg 6.15-002.jpg 6.15-003.jpg 6.15-004.jpg 6.15-005.jpg 6.15-006.jpg 6.15-007.jpg 6.15-008.jpg 6.15-009.jpg 6.15-010.jpg 6.15-011.jpg 6.15-012.jpg 6.15-013.jpg 6.15-014.jpg 6.15-015.jpg 6.15-016.jpg 6.15-017.jpg 6.15-018.jpg 6.15-019.jpg 6.15-020.jpg 6.15-021.jpg 6.15-022.jpg 6.15-023.jpg 6.15-024.jpg 6.15-025.jpg 6.15-026.jpg 6.15-027.jpg 6.15-028.jpg 6.15-029.jpg 6.15-030.jpg 6.15-031.jpg 6.15-032.jpg 6.15-033.jpg 6.15-034.jpg 6.15-035.jpg 6.15-036.jpg 6.15-037.jpg 6.15-038.jpg 6.15-039.jpg 6.15-040.jpg 6.15-041.jpg 6.15-042.jpg 6.15-043.jpg 6.15-044.jpg 6.15-045.jpg 6.15-046.jpg 6.15-047.jpg 6.15-048.jpg 6.15-049.jpg 6.15-050.jpg 6.15-051.jpg 6.15-052.jpg 6.15-053.jpg 6.15-054.jpg 6.15-055.jpg 6.15-056.jpg 6.15-057.jpg 6.15-058.jpg 6.15-059.jpg 6.15-060.jpg 6.15-061.jpg 6.15-062.jpg 6.15-063.jpg 6.15-064.jpg 6.15-065.jpg 6.15-066.jpg 6.15-067.jpg 6.15-068.jpg 6.15-069.jpg 6.15-070.jpg 6.15-071.jpg 6.15-072.jpg 6.15-073.jpg 6.15-074.jpg 6.15-075.jpg 6.15-076.jpg 6.15-077.jpg 6.15-078.jpg 6.15-079.jpg 6.15-080.jpg 6.15-081.jpg 6.15-082.jpg 6.15-083.jpg 6.15-084.jpg 6.15-085.jpg 6.15-086.jpg 6.15-087.jpg 6.15-088.jpg 6.15-089.jpg 6.15-090.jpg 6.15-091.jpg 6.15-092.jpg 6.15-093.jpg 6.15-094.jpg 6.15-095.jpg 6.15-096.jpg 6.15-097.jpg 6.15-098.jpg 6.15-099.jpg 6.15-100.jpg 6.15-101.jpg 6.15-102.jpg 6.15-103.jpg 6.15-104.jpg 6.15-105.jpg 6.15-106.jpg 6.15-107.jpg 6.15-108.jpg 6.15-109.jpg 6.15-110.jpg 6.15-111.jpg 6.15-112.jpg 6.15-113.jpg 6.15-114.jpg 6.15-115.jpg 6.15-116.jpg 6.15-117.jpg 6.15-118.jpg 6.15-119.jpg 6.15-120.jpg 6.15-121.jpg 6.15-122.jpg 6.15-123.jpg 6.15-124.jpg 6.15-125.jpg 6.15-126.jpg 6.15-127.jpg 6.15-128.jpg 6.15-129.jpg 6.15-130.jpg 6.15-131.jpg 6.15-132.jpg 6.15-133.jpg 6.15-134.jpg 6.15-135.jpg 6.15-136.jpg 6.15-137.jpg 6.15-138.jpg 6.15-139.jpg 6.15-140.jpg 6.15-141.jpg 6.15-142.jpg 6.15-143.jpg 6.15-144.jpg 6.15-145.jpg 6.15-146.jpg 6.15-147.jpg 6.15-148.jpg 6.15-149.jpg 6.15-150.jpg 6.15-151.jpg 6.15-152.jpg 6.15-153.jpg 6.15-154.jpg 6.15-155.jpg 6.15-156.jpg 6.15-157.jpg 6.15-158.jpg 6.15-159.jpg 6.15-160.jpg 6.15-161.jpg 6.15-162.jpg 6.15-163.jpg 6.15-164.jpg 6.15-165.jpg 6.15-166.jpg 6.15-167.jpg 6.15-168.jpg 6.15-169.jpg 6.15-170.jpg 6.15-171.jpg 6.15-172.jpg 6.15-173.jpg 6.15-174.jpg 6.15-175.jpg 6.15-176.jpg 6.15-177.jpg 6.15-178.jpg 6.15-179.jpg 6.15-180.jpg 6.15-181.jpg 6.15-182.jpg 6.15-183.jpg 6.15-184.jpg 6.15-185.jpg 6.15-186.jpg 6.15-187.jpg 6.15-188.jpg 6.15-189.jpg 6.15-190.jpg 6.15-191.jpg 6.15-192.jpg 6.15-193.jpg 6.15-194.jpg 6.15-195.jpg 6.15-196.jpg 6.15-197.jpg 6.15-198.jpg 6.15-199.jpg 6.15-200.jpg 6.15-201.jpg 6.15-202.jpg 6.15-203.jpg 6.15-204.jpg 6.15-205.jpg 6.15-206.jpg 6.15-207.jpg 6.15-208.jpg 6.15-209.jpg 6.15-210.jpg 6.15-211.jpg 6.15-212.jpg 6.15-213.jpg 6.15-214.jpg 6.15-215.jpg 6.15-216.jpg 6.15-217.jpg 6.15-218.jpg 6.15-219.jpg 6.15-220.jpg 6.15-221.jpg 6.15-222.jpg 6.15-223.jpg 6.15-224.jpg 6.15-225.jpg 6.15-226.jpg 6.15-227.jpg 6.15-228.jpg 6.15-229.jpg 6.15-230.jpg 6.15-231.jpg 6.15-232.jpg 6.15-233.jpg 6.15-234.jpg 6.15-235.jpg 6.15-236.jpg 6.15-237.jpg 6.15-238.jpg 6.15-239.jpg 6.15-240.jpg 6.15-241.jpg 6.15-242.jpg 6.15-243.jpg 6.15-244.jpg 6.15-245.jpg 6.15-246.jpg 6.15-247.jpg 6.15-248.jpg 6.15-249.jpg 6.15-250.jpg 6.15-251.jpg 6.15-252.jpg 6.15-253.jpg 6.15-254.jpg 6.15-255.jpg 6.15-256.jpg 6.15-257.jpg 6.15-258.jpg 6.15-259.jpg 6.15-260.jpg 6.15-261.jpg 6.15-262.jpg 6.15-263.jpg 6.15-264.jpg 6.15-265.jpg 6.15-266.jpg 6.15-267.jpg 6.15-268.jpg 6.15-269.jpg 6.15-270.jpg 6.15-271.jpg 6.15-272.jpg 6.15-273.jpg 6.15-274.jpg 6.15-275.jpg 6.15-276.jpg 6.15-277.jpg 6.15-278.jpg 6.15-279.jpg 6.15-280.jpg 6.15-281.jpg 6.15-282.jpg 6.15-283.jpg 6.15-284.jpg 6.15-285.jpg 6.15-286.jpg 6.15-287.jpg 6.15-288.jpg 6.15-289.jpg 6.15-290.jpg 6.15-291.jpg 6.15-292.jpg 6.15-293.jpg 6.15-294.jpg 6.15-295.jpg 6.15-296.jpg 6.15-297.jpg 6.15-298.jpg 6.15-299.jpg 6.15-300.jpg 6.15-301.jpg 6.15-302.jpg 6.15-303.jpg 6.15-304.jpg 6.15-305.jpg 6.15-306.jpg 6.15-307.jpg 6.15-308.jpg 6.15-309.jpg 6.15-310.jpg 6.15-311.jpg 6.15-312.jpg 6.15-313.jpg 6.15-314.jpg 6.15-315.jpg 6.15-316.jpg 6.15-317.jpg 6.15-318.jpg 6.15-319.jpg 6.15-320.jpg 6.15-321.jpg 6.15-322.jpg 6.15-323.jpg 6.15-324.jpg 6.15-325.jpg 6.15-326.jpg 6.15-327.jpg 6.15-328.jpg 6.15-329.jpg 6.15-330.jpg 6.15-331.jpg 6.15-332.jpg 6.15-333.jpg 6.15-334.jpg 6.15-335.jpg 6.15-336.jpg 6.15-337.jpg 6.15-338.jpg 6.15-339.jpg 6.15-340.jpg 6.15-341.jpg 6.15-342.jpg 6.15-343.jpg 6.15-344.jpg 6.15-345.jpg 6.15-346.jpg 6.15-347.jpg 6.15-348.jpg 6.15-349.jpg 6.15-350.jpg 6.15-351.jpg 6.15-352.jpg 6.15-353.jpg 6.15-354.jpg 6.15-355.jpg 6.15-356.jpg 6.15-357.jpg 6.15-358.jpg 6.15-359.jpg 6.15-360.jpg 6.15-361.jpg 6.15-362.jpg 6.15-363.jpg 6.15-364.jpg 6.15-365.jpg 6.15-366.jpg 6.15-367.jpg 6.15-368.jpg 6.15-369.jpg 6.15-370.jpg 6.15-371.jpg 6.15-372.jpg 6.15-373.jpg 6.15-374.jpg 6.15-375.jpg 6.15-376.jpg 6.15-377.jpg 6.15-378.jpg 6.15-379.jpg 6.15-380.jpg 6.15-381.jpg 6.15-382.jpg 6.15-383.jpg 6.15-384.jpg 6.15-385.jpg 6.15-386.jpg 6.15-387.jpg 6.15-388.jpg 6.15-389.jpg 6.15-390.jpg 6.15-391.jpg 6.15-392.jpg 6.15-393.jpg 6.15-394.jpg 6.15-395.jpg 6.15-396.jpg 6.15-397.jpg 6.15-398.jpg 6.15-399.jpg 6.15-400.jpg 6.15-401.jpg 6.15-402.jpg 6.15-403.jpg 6.15-404.jpg 6.15-405.jpg 6.15-406.jpg 6.15-407.jpg 6.15-408.jpg 6.15-409.jpg 6.15-410.jpg 6.15-411.jpg 6.15-412.jpg 6.15-413.jpg 6.15-414.jpg 6.15-415.jpg 6.15-416.jpg 6.15-417.jpg 6.15-418.jpg 6.15-419.jpg 6.15-420.jpg 6.15-421.jpg 6.15-422.jpg 6.15-423.jpg 6.15-424.jpg 6.15-425.jpg 6.15-426.jpg 6.15-427.jpg 6.15-428.jpg 6.15-429.jpg 6.15-430.jpg 6.15-431.jpg 6.15-432.jpg 6.15-433.jpg 6.15-434.jpg 6.15-435.jpg 6.15-436.jpg 6.15-437.jpg 6.15-438.jpg 6.15-439.jpg 6.15-440.jpg 6.15-441.jpg 6.15-442.jpg 6.15-443.jpg 6.15-444.jpg 6.15-445.jpg 6.15-446.jpg 6.15-447.jpg 6.15-448.jpg 6.15-449.jpg 6.15-450.jpg 6.15-451.jpg 6.15-452.jpg 6.15-453.jpg 6.15-454.jpg 6.15-455.jpg 6.15-456.jpg 6.15-457.jpg 6.15-458.jpg 6.15-459.jpg 6.15-460.jpg 6.15-461.jpg 6.15-462.jpg 6.15-463.jpg 6.15-464.jpg 6.15-465.jpg 6.15-466.jpg 6.15-467.jpg 6.15-468.jpg 6.15-469.jpg 6.15-470.jpg 6.15-471.jpg 6.15-472.jpg 6.15-473.jpg 6.15-474.jpg 6.15-475.jpg 6.15-476.jpg 6.15-477.jpg 6.15-478.jpg 6.15-479.jpg 6.15-480.jpg 6.15-481.jpg 6.15-482.jpg 6.15-483.jpg 6.15-484.jpg 6.15-485.jpg 6.15-486.jpg 6.15-487.jpg 6.15-488.jpg 6.15-489.jpg 6.15-490.jpg 6.15-491.jpg 6.15-492.jpg 6.15-493.jpg 6.15-494.jpg 6.15-495.jpg 6.15-496.jpg 6.15-497.jpg 6.15-498.jpg 6.15-499.jpg 6.15-500.jpg 6.15-501.jpg 6.15-502.jpg 6.15-503.jpg 6.15-504.jpg 6.15-505.jpg 6.15-506.jpg 6.15-507.jpg 6.15-508.jpg 6.15-509.jpg 6.15-510.jpg 6.15-511.jpg 6.15-512.jpg 6.15-513.jpg 6.15-514.jpg 6.15-515.jpg 6.15-516.jpg 6.15-517.jpg 6.15-518.jpg 6.15-519.jpg 6.15-520.jpg 6.15-521.jpg 6.15-522.jpg 6.15-523.jpg 6.15-524.jpg 6.15-525.jpg 6.15-526.jpg 6.15-527.jpg 6.15-528.jpg 6.15-529.jpg 6.15-530.jpg 6.15-531.jpg 6.15-532.jpg 6.15-533.jpg 6.15-534.jpg 6.15-535.jpg 6.15-536.jpg 6.15-537.jpg 6.15-538.jpg 6.15-539.jpg 6.15-540.jpg 6.15-541.jpg 6.15-542.jpg 6.15-543.jpg 6.15-544.jpg 6.15-545.jpg 6.15-546.jpg 6.15-547.jpg 6.15-548.jpg 6.15-549.jpg 6.15-550.jpg 6.15-551.jpg 6.15-552.jpg 6.15-553.jpg 6.15-554.jpg 6.15-555.jpg 6.15-556.jpg 6.15-557.jpg 6.15-558.jpg 6.15-559.jpg 6.15-560.jpg 6.15-561.jpg 6.15-562.jpg 6.15-563.jpg 6.15-564.jpg 6.15-565.jpg 6.15-566.jpg 6.15-567.jpg 6.15-568.jpg 6.15-569.jpg 6.15-570.jpg 6.15-571.jpg 6.15-572.jpg 6.15-573.jpg 6.15-574.jpg 6.15-575.jpg 6.15-576.jpg 6.15-577.jpg 6.15-578.jpg 6.15-579.jpg 6.15-580.jpg 6.15-581.jpg 6.15-582.jpg 6.15-583.jpg 6.15-584.jpg 6.15-585.jpg 6.15-586.jpg 6.15-587.jpg 6.15-588.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:6B Category:Freeform